Xenonmonkey Forum Wiki
Welcome to the new XenonMonkey Forum Wiki This wiki is for the XenonMonkey Forums and its users. It contains information on members and events so old members can reminisce on past events, and so new members can stalk active members and enter the forum's discussions well-informed. This wiki is somewhat outdated so if you could, please try to update it. Xenonmonkey This is a wiki about the XenonMonkey forums, which was made by a semi-popular Newgrounds user by the name of XenonMonkey. A lot of the members on XenonMonkey are from Newgrounds as well. List of Normal Ranks Person: This is the zero post ranking, all new users start off with this rank. Common Poster: This is the 50 post ranking. Frequent Poster: This is the 100 hundred post ranking. Forum Addict: This is the 250 post rank. Broken Fingers: This is the 500 post rank and the first "hidden" rank to be unlocked. Insane Poster: This is the 750 post rank. Amazing Poster: This is the 1000 post rank. Forum Lizard: This the 1500 post rank. It was originally Forum Wizard until XenonMonkey accidentally made the Person rank turn into the rank, then Mesogleac changed it before any member achieved 1500 posts. Forum God: This is the 2000 post rank. As of the time of this writing these are the only ranks unlocked and the next one will not be until 5000 posts. List of Special Ranks Edgourd: Be Edgourd. Edgourd is a user of the site Photoshop King: You have to win a Photoshop competition. Currently there are no Photoshop Kings since there haven't been any competitions yet. Successful Troll: You must troll someone successfully for three pages of a thread. There is currently one Successful Troll on the forum. Thread Master: Create a thread that reaches over five pages outside of the forum's spam area. There is currently one Thread Master and used to be two. Media Champion: Create a video of any kind good enough to be featured on this forum. There are currently no Media Champions. Faggot: Self Explanitory. The first person to get the Faggot rank was the user Chump. There are currently two lots of Faggot''s, and ownership of the second ''Faggot rank has been transferred over. User Specific Ranks Domosexual: This rank only belongs to the user Domo, as of now. The term was coined by Jolly, because it sounds very similar to homosexual. The term started to stick, and Domo decided he wanted this to be his rank. NES: ColecoVision is the only user with this rank. It's a play on the username and his love of old gaming consoles. Has a Brother Complex: The_guy loves his brother, and was given this rank when he was beat up by Mesog who rolled into his legs while in a sleeping bag and made him fall. Provisional Leader of the Battle Rankings: Mesog beat up The_guy with a sleeping bag and gave himself this title. Admins XenonMonkey: The owner and creator of the site. Previous owner of a forum on Fleeforum. Mesogleac: A user Xenonmonkey knows in real life, he also does some random stuff to the forums. Moderators giveupyourwaffles: Currently the only mod on the site. Activity on the forums started picking up sometime after his arrival. The only remaining mod is Wavy Arms Man who is Xe's alt Ex-moderators Jolly is the only ex-mod on the site. He was granted modship after creating Xenon's birthday thread and was later demodded for abuse of power. Totios is an ex-mod too because he became a mod but then later said he was sick of the forum and quit but then came back soon after giveupyourwaffles, now RaRRobot quit after something someone said and then he came back sometime later Category:Content Category:SEVKAT Category:Sevkat is cool and loves to post on XenonMonkey because he wants Yert's dick in his mouth @_@ @_@ @_@